<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning of the Isles by Cornholio4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249397">Learning of the Isles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4'>Cornholio4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity’s parents are terrible, Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, also on FanFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz’s mother Camila has learned of the Boiling Isles and learns more about it.</p><p>She is especially interested in learning about Luz’s relationship with her new girlfriend Amity.</p><p>Oneshot Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Camila Noceda, Camila Noceda &amp; Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda/Amity Blight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning of the Isles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to the memories of:</p><p>Captain Sir Tom Moore the World War II veteran who raised over £32.79 Million (almost £39 million with Tax rebates) for the NHS last year, 1920-2021. He deserves all the credit and recognition that he has received plus more.</p><p>Actor Christopher Plummer, 1929-2021.</p><p>Radio and TV show host Larry King, 1933-2021.</p><p>Actor Dustin Diamond, 1977-2021.</p><p>May they all Rest in Peace and I hope for the best for their friends and family.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz Noceda had loved her time at the Owl House and in the Boiling Isles, but she felt guilty about lying to her mother Camila about being at the Reality Check camp that she was supposed to be. With the portal restored and taken back from Emperor Belos, she ended up going home with Eda, King and her friends to help back her up as she told her mother the truth along with the proof to convince her of the story.</p><p>Of course predictably, she didn't take it well with the yelling about the lies and some confusion when it turned out Luz hadn't been writing the letters that she had received. Carmila wanted details on what happened to her and wasn't thrilled about all the danger that she had gone through, plus the fact that her mentor was an irresponsible fugitive from the law in the world known as the Boiling Isles. Plus the fact that the land was in the skeleton of a dead entity known as the Titan was just the cherry on top.</p><p>After seeing that Luz did make friends there and with promises that Eda would take extra care of her with Carmila giving routine checkups; she allowed Luz to visit there, continue her and go back to stay with Eda and go to Hexside in the Summer. She would be keeping an eye on them, especially Eda who she could tell Luz was seeing as a secondary mother figure.</p><p>She had to admit that she was fascinated by this strange magical world (she did have some interest in magical fantasy fiction even if it was nowhere near the level that Luz had) and hearing her daughter's stories. About her first adventure in Hexside and she couldn't help but be amused that Luz got herself banned from a school before she even got a chance to enrol. She was glaring at the adorable King even Luz relayed the adventure of them trying to be a writer and Carmila couldn't beleive that this fantasy land somehow managed to make the horrible practice of working under crunch worst than it already was.</p><p>But most of all she was happy to find that Luz had gotten herself a girlfriend, she was more than welcoming and ready to embrace Amity Bright as Luz introduced her to Carmila. Amity had accepted it as Luz joined in the hug instead of acting like Carmila was being the embarrassing mother. After all what did it take to embarrass the girl that went to a school dance dressed as an otter?</p><p>Amity it sounded like was a real hard worker and valued succeeding honestly and that alone sounded like a good influence for Luz, though the stories that she was told did tell her that before Amity had been a bully to Luz and the first friends that she had made which Amity was not proud of herself. Though some of her behaviour not without cause, Carmila did give a stern look to her daughter when they got to the bit of Amity's siblings talking Luz into looking into her diary.</p><p>Carmila was putting up the framed photos of the day outs that she and Luz had taken Amity to on Earth. One at the zoo where Amity was stunned to look up and see giraffes for the first time as apparently they were native to the Boiling Isles before being banished, to Carmila and Luz's favourite sandwhich shop and a Good Witch Azura convention with Luz happily dressing up as Azura with Amity dressed up as Azura's love interest. It seemed that the books were available in the Boiling Isles as well which had Carmila wonder how exactly did the work?</p><p>Is the author from the Boiling Isles and are they aware that they are being sold in a magical fantasy land, are they getting royalties?</p><p>"You should have seen it Mum, we totally killed it with our dancing and I am just talking about how we took down the Grom monster! Our dancing made us the life of the party but I think I can give Skara credit as she and her date did give us a run for our money!" Luz was happily explaining at what was technically their first date; the Hexside's version of Prom which was also about having a student fight a monster to stop it from taking over the land.</p><p>Carmila kind of hated how used to hearing about stuff like that when she got to that story but she was just happy to hear about Luz's first date with her girlfriend.</p><p>"To think that I thought i was replacing the one that you wanted to ask to be your date, the one that you were afraid we're going to reject you but it turned out that you wanted to ask me out in the first place." Luz laughed nudging Amity on the shoulder as she smiled in return with Carmila smiling at the display. "I got a great idea, when it's time for the Prom at my human high school: you should come with me!" Luz suggested as Amity looked down making them look concerned.</p><p>"I don't know if I can get my parents to agree to that, it was enough to convince them to let me come with you with the vague details that I had given them. Just imagine them getting the mere word of me stepping foot into a human school but if i can pull it off; I would love to Luz." Amity replied to which the Nocedas had their faces darkened at the mention of her parents. From what Carmila had heard the Blights sounded like the worst kind of controlling snobbish rich parents who pressure their children to be the best and only socialise with those like them.</p><p>Seriously blackmailing their daughter to break off a friendship with their best friend by going as far as to abuse connections to prevent her friend from going to Hexside? Carmila didn't know if she could be held responsible for her actions if she ever had the misfortune as to meet them.</p><p>Luz put a supportive hand on Amity's shoulder with a smile saying that she will think of something to get back at them if they give her more trouble but Amity sighed saying "I hate to consider you having their wrath directed at you but I know that you can take care of yourself because of Grom and you survived a confrontation with the Emperor himself. Still, thanks all the same."</p><p>"<em>I really want to take her from those awful parents and adopt her myself but I do that and she can't possibly marry my Luz and become my daughter in law...</em>" Carmila thought in her head sighing at the dilemma that she found herself in. Still both Nocedas would do their best to support Amity if she gets anymore trouble from her parents. All in all Carmila was happy of the girlfriend and friends that Luz found herself in a magical place where Luz would be more free to express herself with her creativity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>